


Untitled for Now

by Lobstercola



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobstercola/pseuds/Lobstercola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roland love dusts Marianne at the end of the movie The Bog King does not listen to the Sugar Plum Fairy when she try's to keep him from attacking Roland. Roland doesn't survive his wrath.</p>
<p>Can't think of an appropriate title. Any ideas? </p>
<p>Not sure if this will be longer, but it may be depending on the reactions it gets. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled for Now

Marianne coughed and sputtered as she desperately rubbed at her eyes to get the love potion out. She fluttered them open a couple of times and when she saw Roland she realized with pleasure that it didn't work. 'I'll trick the bastard into thinking it worked and punch him off the ledge. That will show him!', she thinks quickly. Before she can open her mouth and start singing though she sees Bog's enraged face come into view as he charges up behind Roland, wraps two big clawed hands around his head and twists it violently to the side with a sickening snap. 

Roland's body collapsed to the ground. Marianne's eyes followed its path to the dirt, her mind blank with shock. It was deathly silent for a moment, and then suddenly noise erupted all around her. Voices were screaming and yelling things she knew were probably words but she was in too much shock to register them. 

She slowly looks up and sees that Bog hasn't moved. He's just standing there, staring at her in horror, his hands still raised up from his actions. 

There eyes meet and as she stares back at him feeling slowly begins to return to her body. She takes a small step towards him and her foot collides into Roland's body. She looks down at it for a moment and then she hears a strangled sound of pain from Bog as he darts up in the air. She looks up at him and watches him begin to fly away from her as fast as he can.

I love him. 

The thought rings loudly in her head, shaking her down to her soul, and without thinking she takes to the air after him, ignoring the voices calling her name behind her.

She follows him for awhile and she can tell he is unaware that she is behind him, lost in his own misery. He finally lands on a tree branch that leads to a hole in the tree's trunk. He collapses to his knees and she can see him shaking. He lets out a painful sob and covers his face with his hands. Her chest aches in response to his intense agony.

Marianne lands softly on the same branch, several feet away from him. He gasps, bolts up and whirls around at the sound, his eyes widening when he sees that it's her. 

"Ah'm s-sorry..." he chokes out in a cracked voice, pain etched over his features. "I donna know wha' came over me..." he said, his intense emotions making his brogue stronger. "If yer here to kill me, I will nae fight ye" he said softly.

It was quiet for a long moment, Bog refusing to look up at her. Finally he whispered, "are ye goin' to say somethin'?", without looking up at her.

"I love you", she whispered back to him. 

He looked up at her then, face contorted in pain and confusion, and said "what?"

Marianne looked him in the eye and stated louder with conviction, "I. Love. You."

Bog's face went blank with shock as he stared at her for a long moment.

"How? How is tha' possible? Why? Why would ye say tha'? I killed one of yer own kind right in front of ye!"

"I know", she said gently. "It doesn't change how I feel. I love you Bog." She gave him a half smile and shrugged.

"Wait, I was na the first person ye saw when ye opened your eyes after bein' dusted, was I?" Bog asked. " I must o been", he muttered to himself, There"s no way ye could love me after wha' I did..." Bog trailed off and dropped his head in his hands.

"No, the first person I saw was Roland", Marianne said. "The potion didn't work on me."

Bog looked up at her again in shock. She started to walk towards him slowly, her hands up in a gesture of peace. When she was an arm's length away from him she looked up at his face and asked him bluntly "How do you feel about me?" 

Bog looked at her for a moment and then his face softened slightly as he said "I love ye too, Marianne".

She smiled widely up at him, and with her heart hammering in her chest she flew up slightly and kissed him.


End file.
